Waking up to life
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Javert piscou devagar, sonolento. Não sabia precisar se algum dia já acordara tão bem assim. valvert


**Título: **Waking up to life  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **A heart full of love; Slash M/M; Fluff; Modern!Au  
**Advertências: **Leve referencia a sexo.  
**Resumo: **Javert piscou devagar, sonolento. Não sabia precisar se algum dia já acordara tão bem assim

**Waking up to life**

Javert piscou devagar, sonolento. Não sabia precisar se algum dia já acordara tão bem assim. Conforme ia se sentindo mais desperto, deu-se conta que algo o envolvia, mas não era somente o cobertor que o deixava aquecido naquela manhã fria.

Por um momento seus instintos o fizeram seus músculos retesarem, até se lembrar e confirmar que era Jean Valjean quem o abraçava por trás, o peito colado em suas costas, um braço jogado por cima de sua cintura e o nariz enfiado em sua nuca, causando arrepios com sua respiração compassada.

Suspirou, relaxando, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios sem que pudesse impedir, afundou o rosto de leve no travesseiro, não querendo se remexer demais e acordar o outro. Nesse gesto, acabou sendo inundado pelo cheiro de Jean, misturado com o que reconheceu como seu desodorante, corou, constrangido. Era a cama de Valjean, ou melhor, a casa dele e era a primeira vez que dormia ali, aliás, a primeira vez que dormia numa casa em que não morasse.

Sob seus olhos fechados viu claramente flashes da noite passada, como haviam se beijado o tempo todo, mal parando para respirar, o jeito que Jean o tocara, as reações que causara, como ele, Javert, envolvera a cintura do outro com as pernas enquanto ele...

Abriu os olhos, o rubor indo do seu rosto e espalhando-se por seu peito e um calor passando por seu corpo e descendo pelo meio de suas pernas. Ficou imóvel, acalmando a respiração e torcendo para o outro não ter sentido o leve tremor que tomou seu corpo. Não era hora para isso. Logo precisava ir trabalhar...

Nesse momento percebeu que não olhara para o relógio ao acordar, como era seu costume. Engoliu em seco, com um mau pressentimento.

-Estou atrasado! – ele quase engasgou ao praticamente gritar.

Livrou-se do outro e pulou da cama num movimento só, indo procurar suas roupas, as mesmas da noite passada, para seu horror. Não esperava passar a noite quando bateu na porta de Jean ontem.

-Javert?- ele disse em meio a um bocejo, a voz cheia de sono -O que foi?- esfregou os olhos, tentando acordar mais.

-Eu estou atrasado!

-Ahn?- Jean olhou para o relógio –Oh, nem tanto assim, a não ser que o trânsito esteja ruim...

-Você não entende! Eu _nunca_ me atrasei! Para nada! Em toda a minha vida!

-Mesmo?- Jean sorriu cético, mas não ousou contestar, podia bem ser verdade –Bem, se é a primeira vez, talvez eles deixem passar... e você não é o chefe lá?

-Essa não é bem a questão... o ponto é que se tem um horário a cumprir e eu sempre o faço... além disso... as pessoas vão perceber e comentar e eu detesto esse tipo de coisa...-nesse ponto Javert já estava quase completamente vestido e aproveitou que abaixava o rosto ao calçar os sapatos para esconder como ficara corado e quanto isso o preocupava e perturbava.

-Eu tenho certeza que ninguém lá arriscaria a própria vida te perguntando sobre o assunto ou falando onde você pudesse ouvir, tirando isso, está fora do seu controle o que falam ou deixam de falar... o ser humano é curioso, alguns se controlam por respeito ou moral,mas nem todos tem esse bom-senso...-Jean erguera-se, levantando-se da cama e se espreguiçando (o que Javert fingiu ignorar, mas tirou a irritação do seu rosto causada pelas palavras do outro). –Além do mais, se você quiser que todos morram de susto, caso só o seu atraso não baste...-ele brincou, fingindo um tom sério, porém sorrindo -... você sempre pode comentar que está namorando um presidiário...- ele testou o assunto, querendo discretamente confirmar o que Javert dissera na noite passada. Isso já tinha sido um problema por tantos anos.

-Reformado. Um presidiário reformado. E eu não discuto minha vida pessoal no trabalho, mesmo que discutisse, não vejo porque isso seria um choque tão grande... é verdade que você foi preso,mas cumpriu sua pena e depois virou um homem honesto, está livre de qualquer reprimenda ou julgamento... –Javert disse, repetindo alguns dos argumentos que Jean lhe falara ao longo dos anos, quando o destino os fazia se reencontrar, anos depois do fim da pena do mais velho.

-Obrigado, Javert. Eu sei que isso foi algo difícil para você aceitar...

-Sim, foi, mas, como eu disse noite passada, eu já passei tempo demais remoendo isso, se a lei diz que você pagou o que devia e suas ações mostram que não é apenas um ladrão, mas sim um homem de verdade, capaz de mudar e melhorar a cada dia...-isso fora algumas das coisas que Javert concluíra por si mesmo e sentia-se envergonhado por ter demorado tanto a perceber, entender e aceitar isso -...enfim, eu desisti de colocar impedimentos em algo que me traz felicidade...droga de gravata!- ele interrompeu o momento, quando, tendo se voltado para o nó que tentara fazer na gravata, apenas piorou a situação. Agora ele olhava irritado para a peça de vestuário.

Jean aproximou-se, afastando as mãos do outro da gravata que ele já tentara três vezes arrumar.

-Deixa eu fazer isso... quando se tá apressado fica dando tudo errado e se perde é mais tempo do que se se fizesse com calma. Eu não sou tão bom nisso quanto você, mas creio que pelo menos uma gravata bem-arrumada já vai ser de grande ajuda...eu te emprestaria uma roupa minha, mas eu sei que você não gosta de fazer isso e também tem a diferença de tamanho além de que te atrasaria ainda mais... Prontinho.- ele terminou, erguendo o rosto de Javert pelo queixo e plantando um beijo rápido nos lábios, fazendo-o corar.

Jean sorriu, virando Javert pelos ombros para que pudesse se olhar no espelho. Seu sorriso aumentou quando viu o leve aceno de aprovação e o rubor agora discreto quando o detetive olhou para ele no reflexo do espelho.

-Você não tem que trabalhar? –Javert bufou, tarde demais percebendo que seu tom soara menos censurador do que pretendia.

-Eu ainda tenho um tempinho...

Ficaram em silêncio com o olhar preso um no do outro quando Javert se virou para ficar de frente para ele de novo. Jean sentiu que o detetive queria lhe dizer algo importante, a prova era ele ainda estar ali, correndo o risco de se atrasar ainda mais, então ele esperou, paciente.

Não demorou muito, Javert também parecendo se lembrar do tempo.

-Tem um restaurante... perto da delegacia...eu almoço lá todo dia...

-Eu vou adorar almoçar com você hoje...

Javert acenou em concordância, agradecendo em silêncio por não ter de fazer a pergunta, depois beijou o outro, tendo puxado-o pela nuca e em pouco tempo o soltando, precisando afastá-lo com uma mão em seu peito para que se separassem.

-Eu... eu preciso ir...

-Desculpe... Até mais tarde, Javert.

-Até mais tarde...Jean...- ele disse da porta, saindo.

Ele sentou-se na cama, querendo se beliscar para ter certeza que aquilo acabara de acontecer, inclusive a noite anterior.

Javert não ter usado esse atraso como desculpa para desistir de tudo que oferecera ontem era o melhor dos sinais. Talvez dessa vez fosse funcionar. Haviam tentado algumas vezes, ou melhor, sugerido, desde que perceberam que a fixação de Javert ia bem além do dever profissional assim como Jean também não conseguia evitar se sentir atraído e encontrar o outro. Sempre dava errado por algum motivo, em geral pela teimosia de Javert e seus princípios. Foram anos disso.

Não sabia direito se aquilo era... bem, talvez fosse isso mesmo: era um bom final para uma longa vida de discussões, mágoas e solidão e o começo de algo especial e completamente novo, não ignorando o passado mas sim superando-o juntos, conforme fosse necessário.

**The end.**


End file.
